Kill la Kill - Senior Year
by annagreen24
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happened to Ryuko after the end of Kill la Kill? Written from her point of view, read about a typical day of her life after all of the life fibre's were destroyed?


Hey, Ryuko Matoi here. I bet you're wondering what happened to us all after all of the life fibres were destroyed – well let me enlighten you. Well, right after the humans of the world were saved everything pretty much went back to the way that things were straight away. Mako's family adopted me, they're all I ever wanted in a family. I always remember their faces, smiling brightly at me. They're all so kind, and I love them all to bits, even Guts.

I know that Senketsu sacrificed his life for me, and that is something that I will never forget. He understood me in ways not even Mako could, as we were both neither human nor clothing, but somewhere in-between. The first thing that I did when things calmed down when I got back to earth was buy a new outfit, one that he would have been proud of. I got myself a duck egg blue top, one that has a white bow around the collar, ready to be tied up. It also had frills around the bottom of it too. I also bought myself a pale brown pleated skirt as I thought it would match the blue. I hope Senketsu's jealous of my new outfit, he did say to find something cute to suit me better. I've also begun to grow my hair out a bit more, my plan is to have my hair like Satsuki used to have hers. I'm still the same Ryuko as you have come to know, only my style has changed drastically.

Satsuki has started up a new high school in the hope that she can create once again a haven for students. Though she has vowed to treat everyone who attends with the utmost respect. Never again she will have the "social rank" - everyone is equal in her eyes and will continue to nurture them, to help them grow. We've become really close too, I'd never even thought that I would be lucky enough to have a sister – and such a strong, beautiful, independent woman. She's definitely like me in more ways that that, too. I remember one time I was on my way out from home and she was waiting for me, unexpectedly. I really had no idea that she would be there, but apparently she had planned for us to go on a paintballing trip, it sounded like an amazing idea. After all, I had been fighting for so long just to beat her when we both had our Kamui's that we had never found out which one of us was stronger. So after a lot of paint shooting through the air at each other and some near misses it ended up in a draw. We drew 12-12, both of us were giving it our all, so we decided to give it another go in the future. After our outing we decided to go back to her place for some afternoon tea, just the way that we both like it. I was enjoying her company so much I didn't want the day to end. Just before I planned on going home to the Mankanshoku's Satsuki said that she was proud to call me her sister, and that I was welcome to come round at any time, it felt so good to be content around her.

Later that evening, I arrived back home at the Mankanshoku's and I was fed some juicy dumplings (at least that's what I think they were), but as usual it had some strange insects rolling around in them. I ate them anyway, thinking that I was truly a lucky girl to be loved by people who I hold dear. After dinner, me and Mako went out to a karaoke bar, we don't normally do this kind of thing as we are all a little short on money at the moment. However we had saved up enough to gain us entry, and we sung our hearts out. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time, I had needed some wind-down time after the couple of weeks that I'd had. I sung Avril Lavigne's "Wish you were here" as my final song to sing, but at the end I broke down into tears and Mako had to come usher me off stage. It felt as though a part of me was missing, I wanted him back so badly but I knew that he was in a better place. Thank you, Senketsu, you will always be the best friend someone like me could ever wish for. I'll make sure that the rest of my life is filled with the joy that you had given me.

As morning came, I had decided what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. Just as Senketsu had given his all protecting both me and the world, the only way that I could see fit to repay him was to become a cop. That way, I could continue protecting the people of the world the same way that he did. The only problem was that if I enrolled to become a cop, would they look into my background and see that there was a history of violence mainly by my mother? There was only one way to find out.


End file.
